Complicated love
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: This is the story of Kim Crawford, who is the new girl in town, who swore she would never fall inlove again, till her first day at Seaford High School, when she saw Jack Brewer. Since then, she's been falling for him, she wonders if he likes her back everyday, does he like her back? Minor language in this :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Kimberly Crawford, but you can call me Kim, I'm really into karate, singing, and other things but that doesn't really matter. Let me tell you why I came to seaford.(flashback) I was 14 years old when I moved from Tennessee, I moved because I was bullied so much I couldn't take it, also my mom got a new job, so we moved. My first day in seaford was my birthday, so we celebrated by going to to beach, I saw some guys there and I was like "I thought California had hot guys not some skimpy weirdos!" I've had bad luck with relationships since I was 13, I didn't wanna go there again, so I decided not to get involved in anything till I was ready.(flashback ended) that was about a year ago, I was homeschooled until now, I told my mom I was ready for a real school, so I got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed towards the bus, where the first people I saw were a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders. I walked on the bus with my jacket hood up hoping no one would see me, when the bus arrived at school, I walked in, and all eyes were on me. I walked slowly through the halls towards my locker, when I saw the different groups of people, the jocks, who weren't that good looking, the cheerleaders, who were with the jocks, the nerds, the prisses, who gave me looks, and the ordinary people like me. In the middle of my first day, I was shy, I looked around to see if any guys would catch my eye, so far, none of them did, till I saw Jack Brewer, shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes, I almost melted. He was perfect. My mom had put me in a karate class in the mall, the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, so after school, I walked to the dojo, where 3 guys stood there and watched me walk in. There was Jerry Martinez, dumb as a post, but a good dancer, Milton Krupnick, very intelligent, and Eddie, who's last name I didn't catch, he was a total mommas boy. I was polite and introduced my self, "I'm Kim Crawford" I said politely. "Well hi kim" Milton said with a smile. "Come one where is he?!" Jerry said. "Where's who?" I asked curiously. "There he his!" Milton said. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Jack said. "Jack Brewer?" I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jack! This is kim, she's the new girl." Milton said. "Hey kim! I'm Jack" jack said. "Hi jack." I said shyly, I was really nervous. "So kim, what belt are you?" Jack asked me. "I'm a black belt" I said back confidently. "Really?" Jack asked back in shock. "Yeah. Why?" I asked back confused. "Oh, just wondering." He said back smiling. Then the sensai walked in and set us up for sparing, he put me with Jerry and jack with Milton, Eddie sat out. I watched jack an Milton spar, and I saw he was really good. Which made me like him even more! Then, it was mine and Jerry's turn, I saw he wasn't "that" good, so I flipped him easily! I looked over at Milton, Eddie, jack and Rudy, they were all in shock! I looked at the ground trying to hide my face, I asked Rudy if I could skip the rest of practice for today, and he said okay, so I walked down to falafel Phil's, about 20 minutes later, the guys came in and sat down with me, Eddie on the end and Jack and Jerry across from me and Milton. I got to know them better, I think that Jack and Milton were the most interesting out of the group. I told them why I came to seaford, as I was explaining my ex-boyfriend, how he broke my heart, Milton put his hand on my shoulder, and Jack looked with sympathy in his eyes. I thought to myself, "awww, he does care about me!" Aside from Jack, I think Milton was the best out of the group, he was so polite, and caring, but I wouldn't date him, I couldn't because he was dating someone else, and I liked someone else. About 2 months went by and I really liked it here in Seaford, Jack and I were becoming really good friends. I was getting better at karate, schoolwork, and just about everything else, my mother thought that someone had taken over my body, nope, it was just the same old me, little Kimmy. My favorite subject was probably math, and NOT just because I have that class with jack, I like the teacher in that class. Everything at school was great, until one day. I was walking into school on just a normal day, when a whole group of kids came and tried to beat me up, I fought back, but they were so big, and there was too many, they threw me down to the ground, and left me there. I had bruises, red marks, claw marks, and just about everything else painful, I was able to move to a corner and I just sat there and cried. About 30 minutes later, Jack found me, he looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I didn't say a word, he helped me up, and asked me who had done this, "th-they had red and black jackets on and one of them had frizzy hair." I told him. "Frank!" Jack said angrily. "Who's frank?" I asked. "He's from the black dragons" he told me. We both waked over to frank, and had a little chat. "Hey frank!" Jack said. "Jack?" Frank said scared. "What do you think your doing hurting my girlfriend?" Jack said. I thought, "I'm his girlfriend?!", "I'm sorry jack! If I'd have known she's your girlfriend, then I would have never done it." Frank said. "Good, now get lost!" Jack said as frank started running. "Thanks jack" I said. "Eh, no problem." Jack said. "So why did you say that I was your girlfriend?" I asked him. "It was the only thing I could think of to get rid of him, I couldn't imagine you being my girlfriend." Jack said, I looked at him sad, "oh, okay, well see you around." I said sadly, "whoa, kim what's wrong?" Jack asked me. "Nothing see you later." I said as I started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to a corner and started crying, I felt like no one loved me at that point. I walked home with puffy eyes, a red hot face, plopped down on my bed and just started crying. The next day was painful, I walked into school with jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, and a black jacket, I had my hood up to make sure no one would see me, Milton saw me an asked me why I was so sad, I told him I wasn't sad an went on, I went to my locker and I saw jack walk in with another girl, he was holding her hand kissed her on the cheek, when I saw that, my heart sank, I gulped softly and went to class, all eyes were on me, good thing jack wasn't in this class with me, I sat down at my seat, and sat there with my hood up, I tried to focus on my school work, but the only thing I was focusing on was the voice in my head saying in a whispering tone "jack", over and over again! I went home after school cause karate was canceled cause Rudy was sick, I sat in my room and read books and watched movies, and every time a love scene came on, I put me and Jack in the original characters place, I really don't know why though, about 10:30 at night I was studying when my phone went off, it was a text from Jack, the text read "hey kim! How have you been? Why have you been avoiding me at school? Please tell me kim!" I sat there thinking "should I respond or not?" I finally did respond, "hey jack. I'm fine, just studying, I really don't know and answer to the other questions..." I sent the text, laid down on my bed, held my phone up to my chest, and started crying. The next day at school, I walked in and sprinted to my locker, got my books, and sat down on a bench in the school, when jack walks in with his new girlfriend, he walked I holding her hand and walked her to her locker, when they got to her locker, she put her things up, closed her locker door and gave jack a big kiss right on the mouth! He kissed back, and put his hands on her waist, she cupped his face with her hands and, in a split second, they were making out, I couldn't stand it! I started crying on the bench heart-broken, "he doesn't like me" I thought to myself. I then started crying even more! When school was out, I left alone in the pouring rain, walked home, sat in my bed in my wet clothes, and let it all out, I laid crying on my bed for 20 minutes, my parents were gone visiting friends, so I knew I was fine crying alone. When all of sudden, my phone went off again, it was jack texting me, the text read, "kim, are you okay? I didn't see you at school today at all. Is everything okay? And the guys are worried too kim." I responded by saying "I'm fine, jack. Tell the guys I'm fine too." I sent the text. I looked at the clock, and thought "wait, is that the time?! Crap! I'm late" I grabbed my bag and headed for the dojo, where jack was showing his new "girlfriend" his moves, he showed her karate moves for about 10 minutes, then he showed her other moves, he grabbed her waist and kissed her right on the lips, she put her hands around his neck as he started to kiss her neck. He went back up to her lips and kissed them passionately, I ran out of the mall crying...


	4. Chapter 4

I got home, threw my stuff down on the table, ran to my room slammed the door and let it all out...again. "Why does this have to be so complicated? Why does this hurt so bad?" I thought to myself. I said to my self, "okay kim, it's just a guy, so suck it up, and get over it." The next day when I walked into school, I didn't see jack, or his stuck up girlfriend. So I took a deep breath, and walked to my locker, then of course to ruin my day, they walked in. She walked in giggling while holding hands with Jack. I didn't cry this time, I kept myself together for as long as I could, which wasn't very long at all. At lunch I sat by myself, at least, I thought I was gonna, Jack came and sat next to me, "Hey kim" he said, "hey" I said back, "so why have you been avoiding me?" Jack asked me, "just busy I guess..." I said back sadly, "kim, you'd better not be lying to me" he said, "I'm not jack, it's just complicated." I said back. "Look Kim, I know I've only known you for a while, but you can tell me anything, I'm here for you." He said. "Thanks jack" I said while smiling. "No problem." He said back. From then on, we had days where we would talk alot then other days where we wouldn't talk hardly at all. Didn't bother me.

(About 3 months later)

Jack broke up with his girlfriend, and seemed ok. She however, was a wreck. She kept cursing me all the time, but it didn't bother me. We started talking a lot more, we became really close friends. I still had my feelings for Jack I knew that wasn't gonna change. I didn't know if he liked me back or not yet, I kept thinking he was dropping hints that he liked me, but I wasn't sure. My friends had said that he liked me, but, I didn't know I should believe them or not. But, life's been going well for me lately, surprisingly, I've been okay around Jack. My feelings for him have been growing stronger everyday, but the last thing I need came up the other day. (Flashback)

Jacks girlfriend came up to me last week and told me, "why did you take my man away from me?!" "You will pay for this you freakin brat!" And then walked away, i broke down and started crying. "I figured this would happen again! I knew it!" "I knew this was a bad idea!" (Flashback ended)

Ever since then, I've been a wreck, I didn't deserve that! I didn't steal her man! She broke up with him! I walked into school sobbing, Jack walked in the door on that Monday morning and sprinted towards me, and said, "kim! There you are-wait, have you been crying?" He asked me, "no!" I said. "Kim. Stop lying." He said. "Fine! Yes, I have." I said as I sobbed. "Why kim?" He asked me as we sat down. "Your ex girlfriend came up to me the other day and called me a 'freakin brat!'." I said sobbing. "Kim, I'm so sorry" he said while pulling me into a hug.

Sorry this is a little short, and sorry if took so long to post. Been really busy lately, review guys! Let me know what you think so far! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Hope you like this one! Thanks for the AWSOME reviews! Love you all! :)

~Laina.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as Jack pulled me into the hug. "I'm so sorry Kim." Jack said. "It's okay Jack, it's not your fault." I said back to him sobbing. "Yes it is kim. I dated her and we broke up. I'm gonna talk to her" he said. "You don't have to." I said looking up at him. "Yes I do kim." He said firmly. The bell rung as I stood up, "gotta get to class, thanks for comforting me jack." I said while smiling. "No prob" he said as he walked away. I walked to class smiling, huh, haven't done that in a while. When gym class came, 2 of the cheerleaders came up to me. I HATED cheerleaders! They were always so stuck-up and prissy. "Hey kim." One of them said "saw you with jack, are you two dating?" She asked. "What? Why would you think that?!" I asked. "Cause, we heard that you were a man stealer." She said. "What the heck! I'm not a man stealer!" I said. "Oh really? Then why did his ex see you hugging him on the bench?" She said evilly. "He was comforting me, so what!" I said. "Hey guys! Kim is dating Jack!" She said while everybody started laughing. I ran out bawling, I ran home as fast as I could. I got home and again, ran up the stairs, and sobbed on my way up. When I got to my room, I cried and cried till I had nothing left in me. My parents were out of town again, they're always traveling, so I always stayed at home alone. My phone rang, it was jack, I couldn't pick it up, I wasn't in the mood. About 3 hours later, I got a text from Jack. "Kim, tell me what's wrong, I'm starting to worry, please kim" I didn't respond. I couldn't. I was too upset. It was about 10pm, so I fell asleep. The next day at school sucked. When I walked in the door, all the kids were making kissy faces at me, making kissy noises. I was about scream, in gym class, I did. We played dodge ball, of course. I was ready to beat the crud out of every dang person there! I threw the ball with all of my might, I ended up crying during the game, I don't know why, I just did. After the game, school was finally out! I was actually in a pretty good mood when I got home. So, I went home listening to the song "wide awake", got home and ate something and just sat down on the couch, when, my phone went off, it was a text, from, Noah? He was my best friend in elementary school! The text read 'hey kim! Long time no see huh? Anyway, just wanted to see how you've been and to tell you I'm enrolling on your school next month! Ok, see ya later buddy! :)' oh my word! He's coming to ''my' school? This is gonna be AWSOME(which was said in a singish voice) I never wanted to date him cause he had a girlfriend when we were best friends, I liked him cause he would always have time for me, and I'm sure he never wanted to date me. But it didn't bother me cause we were best friends. I thought it would be forever, but he had to move for some reason, he moved to Florida about 3 years ago. But back to what I was doing, I was in an even better mood now and my phone went off again! This time, it was Jack? This text read 'hey kim! Are you doing better? Please respond to me! -jack' I responded to the text telling him I was better, then suddenly, my heart dropped, I had no idea why. Maybe I really did like Jack? I don't know. Things were complicated these days, probably cause I'm a teenager, and my hormones fly all over the place all the dang time! I don't know, at about 8pm I went upstairs in my room and got ready for bed when I got phone call, it was from jack. I didn't pick up the phone I was too tired. I played on my iPod for a few minutes when I was listening to music and the song "had me hello" came on(Luke's version) and I have no idea why, but I started bawling. And I bawled for about 30 minutes when my phone went off again! I thought to myself, 'I'm gonna put this thing on silent'. Jack sent me a text, 'hey kim, you coming to school tomorrow?' I responded with a yes and a sad face. He responded back 'Kim, why are you sad. Talk to me.' I don't respond back. I fell asleep, and had a weird dream...

Dun dun dun! Haha I wanted to put a cliffy there! Haha hope y'all like! Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I left you guys with the cliffy in the last chapter. I don't know how long this story is gonna be, I'm really enjoying this one! _

I never had a dream like this before, I was with Jack and Noah, my two best friends, swimming when all of a sudden, I was in a shallow pool, by myself, when both of them jumped in Noah jumped over my head and Jack landed beside of me. We were laughing so hard, it was fun, all of us were talking about 10 minutes later, I was standing next to Jack who was leaning against the wall of the pool, while I was talking to Noah. When out of nowhere and I have no idea why, Jack grabs my hand and starts holding it under the water, my body warmed up and tingled. I let go just in case Noah saw it, then when I was sure he want looking, I grabbed Jacks hand and he grabbed it back, again, my body got all warm and tingled. Then I woke up, and thought 'crap!' I never wanted that to end. It was...sweet. But, I had to jump back to reality and get ready for school. I got dressed, an headed out the door, school went AWSOME that day. Nothing bothered me, until the end of the day. I found out that Noah had gotten killed in a car wreck on his way back, I slid my back against the school wall, an broke down and cried. I was heart broken, my best friend had died. I didn't take it very well, I locked my self in my room for 3 days, I skipped school too. I didn't care, after 48 tragic hours, my phone finally rang, twice. My mom sent me a text saying 'we're gonna need to stay up here for a little while longer now sweetie. Love you! There's some extra cash in the cookie jar'(I know it's weird but hey, some ppl do that!) and the other one was a text from guess who, Jack. Asking me if I was okay, no I wasn't my best friend died! I'm normally NEVER this weak, lately, I've been really depressed and I have no idea why. But I knew I had to stand strong, I know what's what Noah would want. So I put a smile on my face and continued with life. The next few days were hard, I had him in my mind all day long, Noah and Jack. Gosh why can't I stop thinking about him! I've had Noah in my mind for the whole weekend, but I had to move on, he was in a better place now, now with jack, that's completely different. He was my best friend too, but I couldn't open up to him like I could Noah.

Sorry if this was not up to you specifications. And I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm really busy now, but basketball season is almost over for me so ill be able to update sooner. And to the one who asked me why I make kim sad all the time, I write what I feel and I'm sorry if its not what you like in a fanfic. I'll try to do better :)


	7. Chapter 7: Moving On and Falling Hard

I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this story! You guys need to read the story Pizza Night by theditor. She is an AWSOME writer and one of my best friends! Love you Calli! Enjoy this chapter! Keep those reviews coming!

About 2 weeks went by and I was still a wreck, but, I bet Noah wants me to be happy, so I'm gonna be the perky happy Kimmy that I used to be, yeah, 'used' to be. I was always happy as a girl, but that changed when I turned 12,(FLASHBACK) I would always go into school as a happy little kimmy, but on one day when I walked into school, someone left a note on my locker that said "come to Mrs, Allen's class at 2:30" no one signed the note, so I did what it told me to do, big mistake on my part. I walked in the class and someone shut the door, turned off the lights, and about 2 minutes later, the lights came back on, and there were tons of people surrounding me. All I could think of to do was try to run, that didnt work. "WHAT THE HECK ARE Y'ALL TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?!" I said angry. The next thing in knew was I was knocked out by a textbook, and left in the classroom, lying on the ground. Some one found me about 2 hours later. They took me to the nurses office and patched me up, I woke up in the nurses office. "Wh-Where am I?" I said groggily. "Well, your finally awake. You feel okay?" The nurse said. "Ye-Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" I asked. "I don't know really, one of the teachers found you on the floor in a class room. Should we call your par-" I cut the nurse off, "NO NO NO!" After looking at her I said again, "just please don't." I said. "Okay, as long as your okay." She said. "I'm fine" I said. I walked out of the nurses office and walked to my house where my dad was working on word jumbles and my mom was at work still. So I just went up to my room. I left my phone upstairs in my room all day cause I didn't really think I was gonna need it.(FLASHBACK ENDED). on Wednesday, I had a text message from guess who, Jack. It just said stuff like 'hey what's going on?' Then it said, 'why have you not been talking to me, Kim?' I left it there. I didn't wanna talk to Jack, he never talked to me in person, so why should I text him? Ugh, why is my life so complicated?! Well, I had nothing else to do so I went to sleep. I woke up around 6:30 and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought 'ah, what the heck I'm just gonna get up!' I got dressed, and ran out the door, I didn't wanna eat breakfast. I got to school 1 hour early, so, I sat down, got my iPhone, turned on some music, and relaxed, then I realized, the cheerleaders have practice in the morning. 'Oh crap!' I thought to myself, here they came, one by one off the bus, looking at me with wrinkled and wet faces from the rain. Now, in the movies, this is the time where the guy would come up, sit down beside of me, give me his jacket, and kiss me, not in the real world, especially in my life. Instead, people judge me, tell me I'm ugly, worthless, and will never accomplish anything. I've proven those people wrong, many, many times, but, it doesn't seem to work. So, I learn to ignore it, being the new kid is hard, especially since my parents are always traveling, and my best friend just died. So I sucked it up, walked into school, put my stuff up, and walked to class, did this for 1 week, didn't talk to anyone, didn't sit next to anyone, didn't do anything. When finally, Jack talks to me after one week. After I didn't see him for a week, I realized something, I was falling, and falling harder every day for that boy. I wasn't sure if he was falling for me or not, but, who knows? Maybe he was, but I was falling hard for him, and I mean HARD! That boy is gonna be the death of me. Wait, do I really wanna do this? I remember my last break up...

Done with this one. Like it? not? tell me! i wanna know your input! Should I continue with this or quit? I don't have many reviews. Anyways love y'all!

-Laina :)


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on isn't easy

Back with my next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or anything with a star next to it or any of the songs I use ;) the next few chapters are probably gonna be songfics

My last breakup was awful for me, it reminds me of the song Payphone*

The song came on my iPod. "I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be" that line really got to me, the people we used to be, as I said before, I used to be a sweet, happy Kimmy all the time, and Brett used to be this kind, sweet guy, but when Grace came to school, he dumped me for her, it broke my heart into a million pieces, scattered all over the floor, I never found all the pieces. "It's even harder to picture, you not here next to me" it's not hard for me, heck, I don't even wanna, "you say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?" Yes, it is too late to make it, and too late to try, a week after he dumped me, he asked me for another chance, I said no, he begged, I never gave in. "I've waisted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love." I am still stuck in that time, I think about it everyday, why? I really don't know. I knew I had to move on, i just couldn't, I didn't know how. I didn't tell a single soul of this problem, this so one of the problems that keep me up at night and make me daydream in class and not make good grades. Why world, why? Then another song came on my iPod, the song Stronger* by Kelly Clarkson, "you think you got the bet of me, think you had the last laugh, bet you think that everything good is gone" that's so true for me, I started singing it over and over again, "why doesn't kill you makes you STRONGER stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter" true for me too, so I planned I would go into school the next day with that song playing, and I did. When I came off the bus, I put my ear buds in, played the song as loud as I could, without it busting my eardrums, and walked into school. I got looks from the other kids, but I didn't care, I walked to my locker, and Jack came behind me, "wow! I think I like this Kim better then what I've been seeing lately" He said. "Yeah, I do too." I said back. We smiled at eachother, for some reason, we got lost in eachothers eyes. Maybe I really did like him, maybe he really liked me. The bell rung and ruined the moment, I snapped out of my trance finally, "uh, w-we should probably get to class now" I said nervously. "Ye-yeah." Jack said. Then I realized, it's math, and we're partners in that class, 'oh crap' I thought to myself. "Want me to walk with you to class?" Jack asked. "Sure" I said and smiled. As we started walking, Jack asked me a question, "So, why have you been so depressed lately?" Jack asked. "Stressed out I guess." I said, by the way I was lying, I knew why, I couldn't tell him, nor did I want to tell him. "Kim, really. Why?" He said. "I told you, it's just stress." I said assuringly. "Okay." Jack said while putting his hand on my shoulder. That's another thing I love about this boy, his good looks are a bonus, but his personality and charm and kindness is what always threw me off guard. I don't go for looks, I go for personality, and maybe I go for looks too, but personality is what I mainly look for, and dang did he have some. We walked into class and I got some looks, but Jack didn't get any? 'What the fudge?!' I thought to myself. "Okay class! Please turn in your homework" the teacher said, I hated her freaking guts! We always got so much homework! "Kim. Your homework?" She asked. "I didn't do mine." I said. "And why is that?" She asked me, I was about to burst with anger. "Because." I said with a smirk. "That's not a reason, Kimberly. You will stay after school in detention." She said. "Fine! I don't care! Put me wherever you want!" I said yelling. Everyone looked at me, I sat there with my arms crossed trying to hold back the tears. After 30 minutes in class, it was finally over. I ran out of school to get home before anyone saw me leave. I didn't make it home, I went to the dojo to let some of my anger out. Jack walked in as I was beating a punching dummy, "what's up kim?" He asked me. "Nothing Jack." I said back and continued beating the dummy. "Kim, there's obviously something going on and it's making you beat the crap out of that dummy." He said concerned. "Really Jack. It's nothing. I swear." I said assuringly also lying. "Kim." He said as he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Jack don't give me that look!" I said. He kept giving me that look, "Jack no mater what, you can't make me talk." I said, "oh really?" He said with a smirk, "Yep." I said while crossing my arms. He came over and tickled me, he did it so much I couldn't breathe, "JACK! STOP!" I said while laughing, he kept tickling me for 10 minutes, he finally stopped for me to catch my breath, it felt good to laugh for the 1st time in a while. "Thanks Jack." I said. "For what?" He said while raising his eyebrow. "For always being there for me and making me laugh when I'm sad. Your one of the best friends I've ever had." I said. "No problem Kim, I enjoy making you smile" he said, I smiled and then started crying, "Kim, what's wrong?" He asked, "my other best friend, Noah, h-he died recently." I said as I started crying even more. "Oh Kim, im so sorry." He said while pulling me into a hug, I cried into his shoulder. "Thanks Jack." I said while smiling at him, "thanks again for being a good friend" "eh, it's what I do" Jack said. We smiled as we gazed into eachothers eyes. "Oh crap! It's 9:15! I've gotta go!" I said grabbing my stuff, "want me to walk with you?" Jack asked me. "Won't you get home late?" I asked him, "I don't care besides, my grandfathers house is a few minutes from here anyway." He said, "then sure" I said while smiling once again. We walked to my house, it was really nice of him to do this, maybe he liked me more than I thought, more than a friend. We arrived at my house about 20 minutes later, "thanks for coming with me Jack" I said, "no problem, night Kim." He said, "night jack." I said back, we gave eachother a hug and I walked in my house, i looked out my bedroom window to see Jack walking home, I plopped down on my bed in a trance.

Wow! This might be the longest chapter! I don't know, this was more of a filler, so hope you like it! Read and review please! ?￢ﾝﾤ❤


	9. Authors Note

Helloooo again! I'm gonna start to try making longer chapters in my story, I'm thinking about going back over and editing my chapters in this then reporting them. What do y'all think? I also like the songfic idea too so I might do some more songfic chapters. This isn't a new chapter more of an authors note. I'll hopefully try updating maybe every 2 weeks or so cause if I take longer, I think my chapters are better. Any ideas on a song for a songfic chapter, PM me with a song and I'll try to use it. Keep those reviews coming! I'm hoping to get over 60 before April 1st, c'mon guys! Okay see ya later!

Just in case of contact needs, lol, or ya just wanna chat, my kik is tennisandkicklover13.


	10. Chapter 10: A Fun Day Finally!

Heyy! I'm trying to update my story now every 2 weeks max, check out my other in progress story "Shaking it up with Kickin It!" It's pretty cool! Okay bye for now, sorry if this is a little short! Some really minor language used :)

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it, because if I did, Jack and Kim would be dating already! Lol and I don't own anything with a star next to it.

The next day was so much fun! Well, gym class was anyway, but it was still fun. Me and Milton were walking into class after science(we were partners in science), we took seats and sat down, Milton was like a brother to me now, so was Jerry, Eddie we don't see much anymore because his mother recently had surgery, "alright class! Today were gonna play a new game called 'bloody guts*'(FYI, Bloody Guts is a real game. It's more for tennis though), "I don't like the sound of that." I said. "Me neither" Milton said back in fear. "This game will require everyone to partner up with another player. To play this game, we will be using this new tennis court we have put in." The coach said, "you mean the basketball court?" Grace said sassily. "That's ten push-ups for you. But yes, it will double as a basketball court, Grace." Coach said, "well, at least I'm a good tennis player." Kim said, "you played tennis?" Milton asked. "Heck yeah! We had to take a extra curricular in 8th grade, so I picked tennis" I said, "oh cool!" Milton said. "Anyway, thank you grace for doing the push-ups, even thought they took 15 minutes to do." Coach said, I laughed softly, "this is how you play: I will feed a drop-shot and one person will run in to try to return it, then the point begins, first pair to 10 points win. Alright, so pick your partner!" Coach said as he left the room for a minute. "Milton picked Jerry. Grace picked Kelsey." I was left alone for now, "Kim! Get over here! Your with me!" Jack called, 'sweet! I'm with Jack!' I thought. After we played, we lost but it was super fun, Milton ended up almost breaking his arm, Jack almost had a heart attack, I almost fell as well, but it was super fun, oh, I forgot to mention Grace and Kelsey, they broke tons of nails and their legs, hilarious! It was awesome! "Oh my word! That was so fun!" I said. "I know right!" Jack said, "I've gotta get home to study." I said, "want me to walk you home?" Jack asked, "Sure, that would be cool." I said with a smirk, "ok, let me get my stuff" Jack said. "Okay, I'll meet you by the front door, "Kay" Jack said. About 10 minutes later, we were out the door, I turned on Pandora* on my phone and the song "Kiss you"* came on, "Oh yeah! This is my jam!"(A/N: I thought it would be funny) I started dancing terribly, "uh, Kimmy, were in public" Jack said, "I know and I don't care" I said, so I kept dancing, then I ran out of breath and into Jack. "Careful there Kimmy." He said, "Jack never call me that!" I said then chuckled, "here we are, you are home Kimberly" he said in a British accent, "don't call me that either." I said, "Bye jack!" I said, "Bye kim!" He said and walked home, I felt bad for the dude, he lives 30 minutes from my house, oh well, it's his choice, I went upstairs, and there was a note in the counter,

'Kimmy, me and your dad are gonna go back to stay in Arizona to help your Aunt Elisa for a while, we came home to get some more things. There's money in the cookie jar(again some people do it!) love you!

-Mom

Huh, I figured she would be doing better by now, my aunt was in a car wreck about 1 month ago, that thought made me cry again, memories, flashbacks, tons of things, Noah's death, my aunt getting injured severely, my grandfather in the hospital because of a car wreck, why always car wrecks to hurt the ones I love, why? I huffed a giant huff big enough to blow my house down(haha) I went up to my room, did my homework, which I freaking hated, finished it within 2 hours, so I played Infinity Blade* on my phone(you guys should get that game it's total swagg!) it's more for guys but it's still awesome, played that for about 1 hour, got bored of that, then I played Subway Surfers*(another awesome game!) got bored of that, so I got on Pheed* I'll give you my pheed username at the end) got bored of that, then fell asleep listening to music on my iPod, I woke up at about 1:30am in the morning, and felt something in my ear, 'oh my freaking gosh, what is in my ear?! Oh it's just my ear bud, my bad' I took them out, set them on my dresser, and fell asleep and had another weird dream!

Haha! Another cliffy! Ok so the reason I'm taking 2 weeks to do chapters is because some of y'all want longer stories so if I take longer the longer the story will be, and whoever had pheed, my username is iAmMarlaina ok until next time! Peace out yo!


	11. Chapter 11: Love is brewing?

Hola! Haha time for a new chapter! You guys really like this story don't ya? Tell me if I should do a few song fic chapters!  
...the song Kiss You* was ending as Jack was holding both my hands, when the song ended with the line "and let me kiss you", Jack gave me a smirk and moved in closer and I did the same, our lips centimeters apart, I knew it was gonna happen, I closed my eyes and he did too, *BEEP BEEP BEEP* my alarm went off. 'Holy crap!' I thought to my self, 'why did that have to be a dream?!' But, dreams can become a reality! Oh who am I kidding, that's never gonna happen, but it could though, ugh! I'm so confused! Well, time for school.  
(Time skip)  
I got to school with a few minute to spare, lately at school, I've been getting punched by random kids who think they can bruise whoever they wanna. It's freaking anoying! That didn't stop me, I fight back sometimes, sometimes I just let it be, Jack walked into school and over to me, "Hey Kim!" Jack said, "Oh, hey Jack." I said trying to smile, "Alright, come here, sit down. Tell Dr. Jackson whats up." He said while I let out a small chuckle and sat next to him, "I keep getting beat up and bruised by random people and it really sucks and I can't take it anymore." I said while putting my head on his shoulder, "do you know why?" Jack asked, "no" I said, "then I don't know what to do kim." He said. I kept laying on his shoulder as he put his arm around me into a I guess a half hug, I turned it into a full hug, then of course, the bell rung and ruined the moment, AGAIN! "Gotta get to class, see ya later Jack." I said an walked away. After school, I was so glad it was over, I turned on music on my iPhone, randomly picked a song, "TiK ToK"* came on, I started walking down the road when I felt something grasp my bicep, I turned around and flipped the dude, "Easy there " he said, "Jack! I'm sorry" I said while giving him my hand, "it's ok" he said "want me to walk you home?" He asked, "sure" I said as I bit my lip, he never let go of my hand once I helped him up, my spine tingled while walking home, "there's something about this boy that makes me shiver!" I thought, what was it? I have no idea honestly, I had some ideas, he had a good heart, sweet spirit, enthusiastic attitude, I'm falling harder for this boy every time I see him! "Thanks for walking home with me Jack" I said while again, biting my lip, "no problem" he said, I looked down at our hands, and quickly released grip, "uh, I-ill see you later" I said, "ok, see ya!" He said, I walked in my house, closed the door and slid down the door and smiled the whole time, i let out a chuckled, I took a deep breath and walked up to my room, I laid my stuff down on my dresser and sat on my bed still smiling, I laid down in another trance and daydreamed...  
Me and Jack were walking home when he said, "lets sit down for a minute" we sat on a bench when he gave me a beautiful necklace with a diamond in it, "Jack! I love it!" I said while giving him a huge hug, he tensed up at first then relaxed and returned the hug, "I love you kim" he said, "I love you too Jack" I said back, he took my hands, we both leaned in, and our lips touched in a matter of seconds, it was magic, I felt sparks fly, his touch heated my body as he pulled me in closer, I put my arms around him as he went down and place soft kisses on my neck, he then went back up to my lips and bit on my lower, swollen lip, we broke for air, then within minutes, we were doing the same thing again, he went back down to my neck and kissed it again, he sucked on the sweet spot on my neck as I moaned then giggled, he went back up to my lips then the need for air was too great again, he held on to me and I held on to him, His touch was intoxicating, it heated my whole body.  
I went out of my daydream, still in a trance, thinking about him, every second, even thinking about him heated my body, I went to bed hoping we would have some more alone time.  
What'd ya think? Romantic huh? Yup, thought I could put something like that in there, I have a new story up, check it out!


	12. Update :)

Heyo! Back again I'm sorry I haven't updated some of my storys in a while, I've been super busy and I feel really bad for not updating them. I'm gonna try to get them to you though so don't worry, I'm always on my iPod so ill try to get them in. Also, I recently got a twitter, so follow me I will follow back :) LaiLaiLaina is my twitter, so again, I'm sorry for not updating, unfortunately I don't have time now to update, hopefully I'll update this one and my other story Shaking It Up with Kickin It, sometime this weekend as well as this one, this one will hopefully be up tonight, at like 11pm :P lol. So thanks again so much for your patience, PM me with an idea for a song fic!

Upcoming story:

Perfect for Eachother(songfic)

For this story, I'll be using a kick song that I wrote! Yup! That's "write!" Haha ok, hopefully updating soon! :) love you guys so much!  
~Laina :)) xoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13: Good Days Go By Fast!

I feel so terrible for leaving you guys that long! I really am sorry! I've been so caught up in tennis since I have a tourney in 2 weeks, school almost over, and the fact my boyfriend broke up with me recently I still haven't gotten over it. Okay without further ado, chapter 12! Some language in this chapter

Woke up the next day to the sun blaring in my face, "God! Why so bright? Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said an jumped out of bed. I put on my schools T-shirt, jeans, and my gray vans an put my hair up in a pony-tail an walked to school with the song "Heart Attack" playing, I walked into school and went to my locker, hum, no Jack in sight, my heart kinda sunk, then I was kinda glad cause I didn't have to worry, the bell rung signaling for class, I walked into Science where I was partners with Milton, "hey Milton" "hey Kim" we exchanged then the teacher walked in, of course, Ali Warren walked in, God I've hated her ever since 8th grade! We were best friends before, then she turned into a total bitch and I hated her, we gave eachother the death glare and went on.

After school, I sat down at a bench just for a few minutes for peace and quiet, when, to ruin it of course, Jack scared the hell out of me, "JACK?! What the hell?!" I said almost out of breath so was Jack for laughing so damn hard. "Your face was priceless" he said sitting down next to me, "you are so dead brewer!" I said chasing after him, we ran all the way to my house, we stopped on my doorstep and caught our breath, "do you, maybe, wanna come inside?" I asked as I bit my lip, "sure" he said with a smirk, I unlocked the door and we walked inside and up to my room, "wow Kim, your room is huge!" "Thanks" I sat down on my bed and Jack sat on the floor, "wanna play truth or dare" he asked, "sure" I said, "ok, t or d?" He asked, "truth" "how many guys have you dated and for how long" "1 and it lasted for like 3 weeks" I said and anger built inside of me, I hated that guy! He cheated on me with Ali(remember her?) "ok Jack t or d?" "Dare!" He said with a smirk, "ok, I dare you to call Grace and tell her you love her" "ok" he called her and I could hear screaming through the phone, just then my mom walked up stairs when Jack got a text from his mom, "I've gotta go I'll see ya around" he said an left, "Hi " he said, "Goodbye Jack, have a nice evening" she said and came into my room, "hey Kimmy" she said, "hey mom" awkward silence fell on us, we started talking about random things, when she came out and started talking about weddings and stuff, "I bet I know what color you want your dress to be: fluorescent yellow" "damn your good! Oh God, please tell me your not thinking about that and him Mom?!" I hoped not

(Flashback)  
I was sparing with Jerry wearing my fave shirt: a fluorescent yellow under armour shirt. When Jack walked in wearing the EXACT SAME COLOR! It was so embarrassing that I vowed never to wear that shirt again!

(Flashback ended)

"No I wasn't but I think Jack would be good for you. I have been praying off Jerry for forever so NO JERRY!" She said and we started laughing, "I'm gonna go downstairs, night Kimmy" "night momma" I said as she walked downstairs, I took a deep breath and laid down on my bed and played on my phone. After 2 hours I drifted to sleep and once again had a dream, which was a nightmare...

(Dream)  
I walked into school to be taken to a closet, it was dark, cold and very very creepy, the lights cut on and 5 people were standing there: Randy, Jeff, David, Jerry(not Martinez) and Tyler. They all came at me and attacked me and knocked me out, then took me to a different building, I woke up in a vacant room, at least I thought it was vacant, Jack was tied up to a chair a few feet away from me, "Jack? Where the hell are we?!" I asked, "I-I don't know", then a man walked in, "well, well, well, I see the girl has awakened. Being her to me" he said in a harsh tone. "Get the f**k away from me! Let me go! JACK HELP ME!" I screamed, they dropped me right in front of him as other people brought Jack over to him, they set him beside of me, "you love Jack don't you Kim, well too bad! Cause he's about to be gone FOREVER!" The words echoed in my head and tears started forming in my eyes, he started kicking Jack everywhere then grabbed a whip and smacked him with it many times, "STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DONT HURT HIM PLEASE!" He put Jack down from what he was about to do, Jack groaned as he hit the floor and clutched his body groaning in chronic pain. "Hummm, perhaps I can take you up on that deal. How bout you come with me, and you be my sex slave for the rest of your life." "NO F**KING WAY BASTARD!" "Ok then" he picked Jack back up and pulled out a knife and lifted it, "NO!" I screamed

(Dream over)

"AHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming! Good thing my mom wasn't home, she was working late nights now, I took a deep breath and fell back asleep.  
I got up fairly early due to the fact I had that dream. I got dressed in a pair of shorts, my volleyball jersey, and some Adidas shoes. When I walked into school all was quiet, for some reason nobody said a word, "Kim, come here please" the principal called kinda whispering. I was worried but went to his office.

So whatcha think?! I'm gonna try to update alot now :) that convo with her mom actually happened to me with the guy I like some of you know who I'm talkin' about. And fluorescent yellow is my fav color :) ok bye y'all!


	14. Chapter 12: Finally

Okay next chapter! Here it is!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or the song Breakthrough by Britt Nicole:)

It worried me, but I did it anyway. "Sit down Kimberly" he said, oh sh*t! He only says my full name when I'm in trouble, "Donna Tobin turned in this clip of you stealing from her and her friends, look at this" after we watched the clip, I was shocked! I don't do that! "Sir, I didn't do that! I swear!" I said standing up, "well, do you have anything to prove?" He asked, "well, no" I said sitting back down, "lets search your locker" he said, we left the room and nobody was in the halls, I opened my locker to find Donnas stuff falling out! "What the? Sir I promise I didn't do this!" I said, "well, can you explain this?" He asked, "again, no" "well then, I'm sorry, you will have to face the concequences" he said, before he mentioned them, I ran out.  
I ran as fast as I could. All the way home, I cried all the way there, when I got to my room, I searched for a song on my iPhone, it skipped to Breakthrough by Britt Nicole I listened to the lyrics

"Hey there fear, I've seen you here before, you keep coming back, and knocking at my door, for so long, so long, I've been tryin to soar, with my hands tied up and y feet held to the floor, but I'm feelin like a breakthrough, is coming, I can see a breakthrough is comin, comin for me, cause my heart it was made to fly, destiny can't be denied, I'm tired of waiting, I am overdue, for a breakthrough" when the bridge came, I went outside, and sang/yelled the words, "I can feel a breakthrough coming, I can feel a breakthrough coming, I can feel a breakthrough coming" just repeated it and sang the rest of the song, that's when I knew, I had to do something, to fight! I had to stop this, now or never.

~Monday Morning~

I listened to that song all weekend, on Monday, I was prepared to fight. I walked into school, and to my locker, ready for whatever comes my way, then, Donna and her gang of sluts came over, "so Kimmy, what were the...consequences?" She asked laughing, "Oh I don't know, and don't care." I said back and walked away, "Oh by the way, might wanna put some clothes on" I said back, mocking donnas clothes, "I am wearing clothes dumbass" "Maybe in a world of sluts, but here in the real world, NOBODY WEARS THAT!" I retorted back, "Better watch your tone with me, Kimmy, or else..." "Or else what, Donna?" With that, her face turned red as a tomato, and she walked away.

After school, I got some weird looks, but I didn't care, I didn't notice, but it started raining, "Oh God, perfect time to rain" I said and put on my jacket, and walked.

While walking, I started hearing footsteps, following me, suddenly, someone picked me up and took me into an alley, "what the hell?" I said, the person took off their hood revealing the person, "Jack" I said and took a sigh of relief, "what are you doing?" I asked him, "well considering I haven't seen you in so many damn days, I figured I'd see you here" he said, I tried hiding the blush creeping up to my face, "so you picked an alley?" I asked him, "yeah" he said, we sat down on the concrete, even though it was wet, "I've always liked the rain" I said, "why?" He asked, "well, it's sorta, romantic, I guess, I just think, that the most romantic spot is anywhere in the rain" I said, again, trying to hide the blush, "well," he said while pulling out his iPhone, "it's not a ballroom, but" he said holding his hand out, I grabbed it and put my hands on his neck as he started some music, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I swear, I was blushing so much, I looked like a tomato, I put my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music.  
"Jack" I said "yeah Kim?" He asked, "I just want you to know, I think of you as a best friend" "Me too kim" he said, all of a sudden, we move in, and we do what I've waited to do forever; I kissed Jack Brewer, in the cold rain, my body heated up immediately.  
We parted from the kiss, I soo didn't want that to end. "I should get going, bye Jack" "Bye Kim," he said, "Oh Kim?" "Yeah?" I asked, "I love you." He said, "I love you too" I said and walked off; and I didn't like the sight in front of me...

Okay, I know a cliffy, but, I thought it would be cool! Short chappy I know, my crossover story is I think it's called a hiatus, sorry, but I'm totally out of it now, if you have any ideas, let me know  
This story is kinda based off my life, a little bit, not all of it, most of it, I haven't kissed anyone yet, nor have I don't anything like in this chapter, but I have done some of the things that Jack and Kim have done in my story! My other story's are on a hiatus too, sorry, I have a new story coming out soon! Okay, see you all later! Hope everyone's having a great summer!


End file.
